


Kisses And Breakfast

by VampAmber



Series: Just A Kiss [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Breakfast, Castiel is Not a Morning Person (Supernatural), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ficlet, Fluff, Goofy Dean Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Life, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sweet Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Just another morning in the Winchester-Novak household. Dean trying to be a sweetie by making breakfast for his husband, and Castiel not liking the fact that he decided to do it so damn early in the morning. But it was such a cute gesture, plus there was bacon, so Castiel eventually forgives Dean. Because, you know, bacon. But also because he loves his husband.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Just A Kiss [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Kisses And Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I hate coming up with summaries. Have I mentioned that? Cuz seriously, writing that damn thing is usually harder than writing the entire story. My DCBB fic from a few years back proved it. Ugh.
> 
> But anyways, here's the third fic in this loosely defined series. Hope you enjoy it, cuz I died from cute a few times while writing it.

Castiel rubbed his eyes in annoyance, having been woken up prematurely by the rather loud sounds coming from elsewhere in the house. He wrinkled his nose in disgust when he recognized the sounds of kitchen noises and classic rock. The empty half of the bed told him everything he needed to know: Dean was cooking.

When Castiel finally properly opened his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock glowing on the bedside table he let out a groan. It was barely past seven. Why in the hell was his husband up at too damn early, messing around in the kitchen? Dean knew that Saturday was one of the only days Castiel could sleep in, yet he was still making noise a few hours before they usually woke up.

Pulling the covers over his head in an attempt to go back to sleep, Castiel let out a long sigh. He was awake now, there was no question. And he had a noisy morning person of a spouse to go yell at. If he didn't love Dean more than anything else, Castiel would have never married a morning person. Yuck.

Getting out of bed, grumbling the whole way up, Castiel pulled on his robe and headed towards the kitchen. How did people even exist this early? He was going to need at least three cups of coffee before he was vaguely human.

As Castiel was halfway down the hall, the music was turned up and he was close enough to hear Dean singing along with his favorite AC/DC song. Along with the music, the smell of bacon drifted past. Maybe he wouldn't strangle Dean after all, because no one cooked bacon as perfectly as his husband. It was a damn super power at times.

At the doorway to the kitchen, Castiel stopped just to watch the man he married, the person he loved more than anyone else, singing along to the radio, a spatula as his microphone, and dancing in what was quite possibly the dorkiest way in existence. Dean's back was to him, so he enjoyed the show as the song neared its end. As the last bars faded away and the DJ started talking, Dean spun around. Castiel could tell he was wearing socks when he almost lost his balance at the end of the spin.

It was all that he could take. He started laughing, his brain playing the dancing part repeatedly. Dean finally noticed him, and the look of semi-embarrassment on his face only made Castiel laugh harder.

Dean made a grumpy face, and folded his arms in front of him in a gesture of mock anger. "Let's see you try and perform that well while making pancakes and bacon."

That only made Castiel laugh even harder. It took a minute or two before he could finally stop, though the stern look Dean was giving him the whole time didn't exactly help. After he finally managed to start breathing again, his mind latched onto the best part of Dean's sentence. "You're making pancakes and bacon?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I was, before you came in here laughing like a hyena." He used the spatula in his hand to flip a pancake and move the bacon around. "And if you're a good boy, I'll let you have some when it's done," he teased, sticking out his tongue in an act of great maturity.

"I'd do just about anything for that bacon right now," Castiel said, making his way over to the coffee maker.

"Anything?" Dean asked suggestively, raising his eyebrows to match his tone.

"My libido doesn't wake up until eleven on Saturdays," Castiel said in a deadpan voice, finally remembering that he was involuntarily awake at this ungodly hour. "Why'd you decide to make breakfast at the butt crack of dawn, anyway?"

"C'mon, it's not even close to the butt crack of dawn," Dean argued, flipping another pancake. "It's at least halfway up its back by now. Maybe even to the shoulders."

Castiel almost spat out his coffee at how bizarrely funny Dean's quip had been. He swallowed quickly and put his mug down to avoid any more potential spit takes, just in case. "No matter the distance, it's still early," he complained.

Dean finally looked apologetic. "Sorry, Cas. I didn't think I was gonna wake you up while I was still cooking. Forgive me?" He fluttered his eyelashes and made a sickeningly sweet face.

"You're making bacon, so yes, I forgive you."

The annoying morning DJ finally finished talking, and a fast paced song started up. Dean dropped his spatula on the counter and grabbed Castiel in one fluid motion. Before he could even object, Dean started dancing with him around the room. They were both laughing by the time the bacon was ready.

"One more pancake and we should be good to go," Dean said, pouring the last of the batter into the skillet.

Pleased smile still on his face, Castiel asked if he should set the table. "Nope," Dean responded, pulling the rest of the pancakes from the oven where they'd been kept warm. "You kinda ruined the surprise by waking up before I was done, but we're still gonna have breakfast in bed like I planned."

"Aww, Dean, you shouldn't have," Castiel said, smiling like a goof at how romantic his husband could be.

Dean kissed him playfully on the cheek, then started putting together some trays. "Now go back to bed so I can not-surprise you with tasty food." When Castiel tried to grab one of the trays to help carrying everything to the bedroom, Dean pulled the tray from him. "Nuh-uh Cas," he jokingly scolded. "This is my romantic gesture, so you go wait in bed while I do everything."

"But Dean…" Castiel tried, before Dean cut him off.

"Shoo, shoo," Dean said, trying to push Castiel towards the hall. "You can do everything next time. Especially if there's pie involved."

Castiel chuckled. Of course Dean would want pie.

Letting out a sigh, Castiel finally gave in to his husband's demands. He sat down on the bed and waited for Dean to bring in the trays. He was almost literally drooling over the smell of crispy, crunchy, perfect bacon by the time they were both settled.

"Happy almost-anniversary, Cas," Dean said in between large bites of pancake oozing syrup.

"Dean, our wedding anniversary isn't until next month."

"That's why I said almost." Dean grinned, bits of bacon stuck to his teeth.

Castiel chuckled once again. "Dean, you're silly, but I love you anyway."

Dean carefully leaned his head onto Castiel's shoulder, not wanting to dump the food on both the bed and themselves. "I love you too, Cas."

After they finished eating, they cuddled in bed until Castiel's libido finally woke up. Apparently, very interesting things can be done with maple syrup.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is part of a series of 27 different ficlets, one for each of the kiss prompts on the list. This one was for **Playful Kiss**. All the fics are unrelated, so just dive in anywhere. ^_^


End file.
